Prayer of a Refugee
by Kriegerxlu
Summary: It's 1957 in Grozny Russia. The Chechen Mafia section B is led by Soubi and his brother, Seimei. What will Soubi do to protect Ritsuka?
1. The Girl from the Picture

yaaaay my first fanfic (: i'm overly obsessed with loveless and the pairing between soubi and ritsuka. i originally thought of this story with different characters, but its hard to get past the soubi/ritsuka relationship, so i decided to just use them & switch them into a different world.

I dont own Loveless, obviously. I tried to keep the history facts on the true side, but i'm sure i'll get something wrong relying on wiki. Uhm... what else, oh title of this story is taken from the great song 'Prayer of a Refugee' by Rise Against. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Soubi!" cried Seimei, whom had just opened the door without really asking. Soubi pushed up his glasses and closed his book. Seimei rushed in with a serious look amongst his face, "come on, Father wants us to scout for a leak."<p>

A leak meant someone who may have witnessed something of their groups doings or a failed information broker. More often then not, this leak will be killed for their mistake of being there at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Soubi sighed and moved himself from the window seat of his room, setting down the book. Standing taller than his younger brother Seimei easily. They made their way downstairs of a dark complex apartment, which held many members of the gang.

Soubi and Seimei were the ringleaders here, under their Father's word.

Nagisa, try as she may, rounded the corner in little to no clothing and gave a weary smile. She knew they were going on a mission, without her leading, she wanted nothing to do with it. She was very resentful for not gaining the leading position of this section of the gang. "have fun," she muttered sarcastically with enthusiasm, trotting up the stairs.

Seimei passed a knowing glance at his brother as they shook their head.

Soon Youji and Natsuo came racing down the stairs. The twins smirked as they reached the base at the same time, "Are we ready to go?" muttered Natsuo, her wine red hair was pulled back. Meanwhile Youji bent down to tie his shoe, as odd blue hair fell to cover his face.

Seimei nodded as his black hair fell gracefully around to frame his face.

Soubi turned to walk out the door with his blond hair pulled back, ready for duty. He wasn't a fan of tracking down possible innocents, but a command was a command.

xXx

The group of four had split up once they got into the center of the city. It was a gray-cool day, the clouds left the sun its job of leaving it still bright outside. It was like this often here in Grozny, Russia. The inner-city was almost over crowded as regular people gathered in lines to get their serving of soup for the day.

Soubi side-stepped past hovering groups of people, caught in raggedy old clothes and hungry faces. Luckily, Soubi and the gang didnt have to take part in any of this. They were well off with their jobs in their Father's mafia. Yet he felt bad as they wasted away on the streets.

Wearing a long dark jacket, he tried to blend in as he scouted the area for a woman he had a picture of in his hand. He took in the basics- the extremely long black hair with straight bangs and hard blue eyes.

Yet as he studied the picture more, he was frozen as he felt he knew the woman. But from where? He flatly frowned and continued out of the busy square of the city. To where he could get a better view of everyone within the premises.

Subconsciously he noted Seimei on the other side of the square.

Taking the picture in hand for him to study once more, something poked in his mind that he had seen her before, but couldn't figure where or why.

Considering the circumstances, Soubi was wise of knowing how the outside world worked thanks to all the books he's read throughout the years. Meanwhile everyone else in the gang seemed so oblivious and narrow minded to how the world worked. They were stubborn and believed in only succeeding in the Mafia business to make Soubi's father, Ritsu happy.

The pay was good, the business was always up and running, but Soubi had educated himself to the point of questioning if he really wanted to be doing this anymore.

A long amount of time had passed as he thought deeply and continued to look at the picture.

The picture then blurred as he gaped and looked ahead to see a young boy whom had the near exact face of this woman. Yet as the boy walked by only feet away, his violet eyes bounced at Soubi then quickly returned the ground.

The boy quickened his pace and caught a womans hand, that of which had long black hair.

Soubi gasped and rushed forward and out of the streets to confirm the details. Thoughts tangled in his mind as he watched the two walk peacefully, what had she done exactly?

Pushing himself to rush past them, Soubi turned to face the woman straight on. The young boy's eyes grew wide as he practically hid behind the woman, presuming the mother.

"Misaki Aoyagi?" Soubi asked softly, darting his eyes back toward the busy square nervously.

'What are you doing?' thought Soubi. Something gripped the back of his mind as he pleaded to remember where he'd seen this woman before.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, meanwhile the other hand held the young boy protectively. "Yes?"

She spoke with a concerned look, but that's when Soubi noticed it. The scar that lined the side of her neck and behind her ear. Soubi thought he'd throw up at that moment due to the realization.

Feeling his legs grow weak, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the privacy of the aside of an alley.

"You need to run. Run and hide and don't come out for a while, don't go home or anywhere... obvious." Soubi spoke quickly and kept glancing back toward the Square.

Misaki gaped and looked at Soubi questioningly then nodded with a hard look. "You're with them, aren't you? I've seen you before... why is a monster like you helping me?" She breathed and almost spoke between her teeth.

Soubi was taken back by her harsh words. He brought his hand to her face and tried to calm her with a smile. "I know what happened, the Mafia is after you, just go! Quickly!" He stammered as he moved back and glanced sadly at the young boy whom looked terrified.

Misaki made a sound that seemed to lead to a sob, but she quickly pulled at her sons arm and began to run the opposite direction.

Seimei glanced around, finding no one exactly meeting his expectations. Darting his eyes back to where his brother once was on the opposite side, he squinted as he noticed Soubi turning the corner quickly. Had he found her?

Seimei drove his legs to move past the thick crowd of hungry, dirty people. He scowled as he bumped into many beggars and low-lifes. Those whom he considered to be nothing but useless as they waited in line for a bowl of soup their whole lives.

It was 1957 and the wars developing around the outside world brought great impact to Grozny and Russia. Stalin sent refugees and suspected hundreds of Russians to Chechen. The economy had nearly nothing to its name, meanwhile government was hardly a real word in this day and age.

An angry old man had pushed Seimei aside, as he gladly stumbled out of the large crowd, almost into Soubi's arms.

Soubi flashed a nervous smile to his brother. Hiding everything that had happened. "Did you see her?" Seimei asked hurriedly.

Soubi glanced around and shook his head, "Nope, perhaps shes more east. Hm, do you know how old this picture is?" Soubi asked just to simply change the subject.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Seimei turned and started to walk back north. "Lets find out, in the mean time lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Soubi felt his chest ache as he thought of Misaki. The horrifying part was, Soubi knew who that boys father was... and Misaki probably didn't.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed what little I had to start with. I'm defiantly continuing this, this is just the introduction chapter.<p> 


	2. Guilt has Two Faces

Alrightyyy, chapter 2! It's not very forward, but gives a lot of insight to Soubi's motives and feelings toward others. Er remember, I don't own loveless, characters or the story title ^^

* * *

><p>Tomorrow Soubi would be 18 years old. Here, that was considered a big celebration, legally a adult. Seimei teased his younger brother, asking if he felt any older and such non-sense. Yet Soubi really felt nothing different, in fact he felt more confused then ever.<p>

Soubi was sprawled among his bed, gazing up at the large world map that was taped to his ceiling.

He frowned.

He couldn't get Misaki's face out of his head. Or Ritsuka's for that matter. He held a feeling deep inside hoping they were safe and he wouldn't have to face them again.

He felt sick.

Memories from ten years ago felt so fresh, felt as if they happened yesterday.

Felt as if Soubi should have stopped what had happened ten years ago...

But ten years ago, Soubi was only about eight years old and hardly understood just what culture he'd grow up in.

Frustrated, Soubi tossed in his bed and decided the only way to stop thinking was to let himself retire to sleep. Laying there heavy-lidded with a full mind kept him awake, but a half and hour later, he finally fell into sleeps arms and dreamt of a far to vivid memory.

- 'Soubi had been in his room, playing with his toy gun. The shine of it and the fact that adults used these tools astonished Soubi to say the least. Only hours ago he had returned home from elementary school and was now awaiting his fathers arrival home.

Meanwhile Soubi put away the toy gun and grabbed a bouncy ball- bouncing it freely as he giggled happily like the eight year old boy he was.

Soubi was being taken care of by 7, whom was there most of the time. She was a pretty young teen whom always seemed out of place in his father's business but held a happy smile to hold it all together.

Suddenly Ritsu rushed in the door and caught the bouncy ball within his grasp as if a natural reflex. Smirking at his son, he reached over and ruffled Soubi's hair. Soubi smiled and hugged his father's leg.

Ritsu then frowned and grabbed Soubi's wrist, "Come now, lets go see your brother and finally show you how we adults have to act."

There was a dark edge to his father's voice, but Soubi obliged happily, waving bye to the concerned expression among 7's youthful face.

xXx -stilldreaming

A firm grip on his wrist had startled Soubi as his father pulled him along behind old buildings and alley ways. The streets of Grozny were as dirty and gray as ever in these times of depression.

Many older members of the Chechen mafia were circled around something, someone. Soubi instantly thought they were boxing or playing some type of game.

A dirty game indeed.

Soubi had been pushed forward by Ritsu as he squeezed in the circle to see the show.

Only to feel his stomach plunge and twist by the sight he saw.

To the right was a body of a male with long dark hair and violet lifeless eyes. Blood was dried and coated around his mouth, as clear bullet wounds were seen among his back.

Soubi gasped with disgust and shock, instinctively turning around to run away. Yet Ritsu held his shoulder violently and forced him to look forward.

The cry of a young woman breached Soubi's ears as he looked to the left to see a stocky mafia member striking her to the ground. "It's your lucky day, little lady!" The stocky man barked with a hoarse voice, most of the members gathered laughed with him.

Fear flashed through Soubi's eyes as he listened and watched her cry for help, asking why over and over again.

The mafia male immediately leaped on her back, hiking up her skirt, where his hand suddenly disappeared. The woman continued to scream. The dominating male held a switchblade on the side of her neck. No. This was wrong, wasn't it? Soubi began wondering what she had done wrong... what was even happening as blood ran down the side of her neck and face. A piercing screamed earned her another hit to the side of the head.

Seimei crossed over to his younger brother. Shock coated Soubi's face, meanwhile, Seimei smirked at his brother. A smirk that happened to haunt Soubi often.

Seimei leaned into his brother and began to whisper. "That man tried hurting daddy, so he had to be killed, you see?"

Light blue eyes searched Seimei with confusion. If Seimei thought it was okay, then it must be?

Soubi jerked his head back to the stocky man and woman, her flawless long black hair falling in her face as she made uneven grunts as the man on top of her laughed with satisfaction.

"Fascinating... isn't it?" Seimei's voice startled Soubi as he watched the men disperse and pat the unknown mafia man on his back, while he zipped up his pants. They held bottles of alcohol high, some spat at the woman as they cleared out.

Seimei pulled on his brother as they walked back. Soubi looked back once more as he saw the woman face down and crying silently, holding the side of her neck.

She was all alone, as sprinkles of water began to fall from the sky.

His heart twitched as he felt everything he just witnessed was wrong, but Ritsu and Seimei approved.'

The crying defeated face of Misaki haunted Soubi's dreams. Blinking slowly, it was already the next day. A layer of sweat covered him as he leaned up and cupped his face. Had he really seen that same woman yesterday? Had he really looked her in the eyes without pleading with a apology.

Just what was Soubi doing among these people he called family, he didn't know. But he knew something had to change.

* * *

><p>dundundunnnnn c: chapter 3 coming soon, I promise! 8D<p> 


	3. Hate to be Alone

There was a nostalgic feeling in the atmosphere. The skies of Grozny were the usual depressing gray and the crowded mid-city squares filled the day with a discomforting feeling that you were in the town you grew up in. Nothing about this city held something remarkably beautiful. The city was under great depression and chaos was rampant here. Soubi hated it here.

He needed time away from his section apartments. The apartments were cluttered with mobsters whom seemed to file in more and more with greedy desires to get into the mafia business. Ritsu simply sent them all to Section B.

Section B, the Section Soubi and Seimei ran themselves.

Consider it like the training or on probation area, before they were really trusted. Section B got the low missions and easy tasks, until the new comers realize this isn't what they wanted and eventually leave.

Soubi left today for Seimei to deal with the two new comers. Walking amongst the streets he had plans to walk the suburbs and simply get away for awhile. He couldn't handle the obnoxious and violent nature that swarmed inside his own section. He much rather preferred the peace that nature offered.

Crossing through the main square, there were lines filling the streets of starving people. They stood there all day waiting to get their share of food that was hardly even filling. Many people grew ill or starved here in Grozny. There was a bitter reality peeking over this cities shoulder, but no one had plans to do anything about it. Soubi almost wondered how the Mafia even got anywhere these days around these parts.

Subconsciously passing by the nearly homeless people, Soubi felt well out of place with his well kept clothing and content stomach. He felt greedy.

And the greed kept growing.

Because Soubi suddenly noticed the small boy falling to the ground as another food supply line opened up. The crowd grew loud and chaotic, rushing to get in line, the boy was simply pushed aside as he was waiting within another line.

The boy caught himself, looking down into the dirty street. The crowd was pretty much behind him now as he quickly tried to get back in his spot in line. Staying low to the ground he dashed toward his spot, but found a palm practically laughing at his face with a smack. "Filthy child," muttered the man who rejected him of his spot in line.

Uneven sidewalk turned to brick street as the boy stumbled backward away from the lines again. Loosing his balance to the brink of falling backwards, he felt so weak. So hungry.

But suddenly large hands were gently helping him regain balance from behind.

The jolted and turned to face the stranger, "Hello Ritsuka." Soubi smiled to the younger raven boy.

Pulling his gaze to the ground, "hi..." he hardly whispered. Soubi smiled and bent his knees to face eye to eye to Ritsuka. "Are you hungry Ritsuka?"

xXx

Soubi would have liked to bring Ritsuka to his apartment to make him food, considering it was closer but it was the mer fact that his duty was to be capturing Ritsuka's mother that was so unnerving.

Instead they traveled toward the outskirts to a restaurant Soubi often visited himself to relax.

Ritsuka was pretty silent and seemed cautious of being in Soubi's presence so suddenly. It was terrifying to know Ritsuka had a child hood of darkness and fear living in this city. Had he really had a child hood at all?

Most boys started to work within the factories at his age, anything to make some kind of money, try to stay alive. Meanwhile Soubi had most things handed to him thanks to his fathers' illegal business.

The dim lighting in the restaurant was relaxing and there was a relaxing record playing throughout the building. Soubi guided Ritsuka to a booth, only to notice he wouldn't sit down.

"I can't. I can't repay you or... or," Soubi placed a finger over Ritsuka's lips. He knew he'd have to be diligent with this.

"When was your last birthday, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked softly.

Ritsuka pleaded as he looked into Soubi's eyes, "In... December."

"And what did you get?" Soubi felt like maybe he shouldn't have asked, considering he just knew Misaki had been trying her best to support both her and her son by herself. But reality was beyond cold.

"I, uh, Mom got me some sweets." Ritsuka smiled a little bit, it caused Soubi to do so also.

"Then let me treat you on a very late birthday present, alright? Everyone wants to celebrate their birthday the best they can!" Soubi lightly guided Ritsuka to the booth seat.

Soubi ordered a pastry to pretty much nibble on since he wasn't very hungry. Meanwhile he added on to Ritsuka's ravioli order with some bread and butter. Food was expensive at times like these, but it didn't raise a flag to Soubi.

"Tell me Ritsuka, what does your mom do as a job?" Soubi asked as he began to butter some bread.

Finally Ritsuka seemed to lighten with the mood as he practically engulfed the pasta. "Well she answers phone calls for a market company and sometimes on the weekends she has to go out of town for work, I'm not sure what for, maybe the lines don't reach here?"

Soubi smiled as he watched Ritsuka, he was finally speaking more than he had ever heard him speak. It was comforting to listen to his innocent stories throughout the hour, Ritsuka talked about his mother and he talked about when he was able to be home schooled by the local services and everything he had learned. Soubi gladly listened and felt his heart grow warm as he soaked in his words.

He'd never truly been around someone so innocent, so true. It was like a craving he didn't realize he had, considering his career held cold blooded and greedy bastards who were beyond selfish. Soubi could only push those thoughts away as he encouraged Ritsuka to eat some more.

It was already within the evening as Soubi paid the bill. It would be dark soon and he wanted Ritsuka home before dark. He couldn't bare the thoughts of Ritsuka in these streets alone at night.

Another bag was held in Soubi's hand as he had kept the left overs and ordered more pasta for Misaki herself.

They walked down a few blocks as Ritsuka stopped, "Well we're here," suddenly frowning.

Soubi glanced up to the tall apartment building. It was an below average yet safe area considering of Grozny. He felt... sad to suddenly having to leave this peaceful evening to wake up to his other priorities.

Leaning down, Soubi suddenly embraced Ritsuka in a hug. "Here you go," he stepped back to hand over the bag of food.

Ritsuka looked at the scenery before him as he was caught in the hug. It took a few seconds to realize the act of kindness as he hugged him back. "Thank you..." he whispered. No one had ever done something like that before, granted Soubi must of had to pay a lot of money for such simple things.

"Stay safe, okay? Try not to wander alone, or at night, okay? Promise me, Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice was so soft and caring, Ritsuka awed at him a bit.

"... I promise." Ritsuka said with a weak smile. Soubi then ruffled his hair, his hand set on the small of his head as he leaned over to gently kiss him on his forehead. Ritsuka wanted to flinch, but soon felt like the warmth of Soubi's touch was gone all to fast as he said goodbye and had to walk home himself.

Soubi regretted having to leave the small boy so suddenly, but smiled as he knew where he lived now. He had plans to check on them, to make sure the family of two was healthy and safe. Yet he also liked the fact of escaping his mafia life of normalcy with Ritsuka, was that selfish? He didn't know as he hurried back not wanting Seimei to freak out without him on duty all day.

xXx

Ritsuka frowned as he watched Soubi turn the corner of the street. Out of sight, and suddenly seeming far far away. His eyes grew with realization to it was growing dark fast and simply to Soubi no longer being here. Ritsuka hadn't had the opportunity to make friends, to become close with someone. His mother was gone all day and most weekends, and Ritsuka was left almost utterly alone.

With Soubi gone, Ritsuka walked back down the apartment porch steps and quickly headed south to the slums, if Grozny could behold a different word then what it already was all over. Ritsuka ran swiftly and quietly with his frail body, the only sound was the bag of food clutched in his hand.

Turning into a alley way, Ritsuka skidded to the door on the side of the small building, garbage over flowing on the other side. Opening the door than quickly closing it, he put up the board and locked the door. Inside there was a small main room with a bed, then a kitchen and a single bathroom. This was his real home, as the TV was set on classical music.

Ritsuka sighed as he stripped and put on his pajamas. Laying on the cool bed, he huddled beneath the covers for warmth, leaning over to grab his book. He'd read until his mom came home, she'd be over joyed with the leftovers and Ritsuka wanted to see her happy. She deserved it. But for now, he was alone.

Ritsuka hated being alone...

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this took so long for me to finally update. I've been overwhelmed with the usual schoolsports, bah but I plan to finish this little series. I know my grammar may not be the best and such, but allthefuckwell haha enjoy & jaja there will be more rated m-ness eventually, sorry for those impatient slash lovers c;


End file.
